Indestructible Ice
by GivingUpIsUseless98
Summary: Jack had always been alone. Isolation was something that took his whole life in fact. Although he was a guardian, he still remembered the pain of the past. One day while reminiscing his past, he gets hurt in attempts to do something that he can't possibly avoid. Will anyone rescue the winter spirit and make him forget his painful past?


_**Hey Guys!**_

_**Long time no see! **_

_**I apologise deeply for not writing in such a long time!**_

_**I got very discouraged to write and I hope this will make up for my long absence.**_

_**But I got the spirit to write again^^**_

_**I hope you like this story XD**_

_**But if you have any criticisms, please do share ^^**_

_**I know my English isn't perfect so I hope this is good enough.**_

_**I hope Jack isn't OOC.**_

_**Without further ado! **_

_**Here we go! :3**_

_**Loads Of Good Luck,**_

_**GivingUpIsUseless98**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Hero's Despair**_

The winter spirit was riding through the winds and soaring through the skies with glee. He treasured this freedom he had for three hundred years but at the same time dread it because of the isolation he's gone through. He recalled from when he was born underneath the frozen lake. It was dark and that's the first thing he remembers. He couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't feel and the only thing that was working was his mind. Jack felt so weak and dead. The water felt icy cold as his senses slowly came back. He moaned a little but all he did was blew bubbles from what little oxygen he had left. He could hear the slow currents in the water. One by one his senses came back to life. He opened his eyes to see the Moon. His vision was blurry and soon he focused his vision until the Moon came to a clear view. His body felt a surge of energy returning to his body. Jack felt alive and energetic. Jack felt himself being pushed through the ice easily without hurting him. He took in a deep breath and stared at the great brilliance and radiance of the Moon. His eyes widened and gasped as he stared at how large and yet beautiful the Moon is.

It was painful for Jack to remember these memories as he hated to think of why he was here and not being able to be seen or heard. It hurt him so much to think he was here for no reason. He even thought he was destined to be like this forever. After so many hard efforts just to be believed in and to be heard but whatever he did. The children always switch back to believing into the Big Four. At one point, he resented and got jealous of the guardians for having what he wanted, to be seen and able to share joy with children. The winter spirit felt depressed thinking about that and tried to shake it off but more memories begin to unravel. He recollected of how he tried to write his name out on the snow laid on the ground. To let the children now he's the one who created the snowball fights but they always mark it off as another person being there writing their name.

Jack shook his head at the memory. He doesn't want to think about it. Not now, after all he finally got what he wanted to be a guardian and to be believed in by children so they knew he's the one who brought the fun over. He has to be grateful, he has to remember that. There's always a fear lingering in Jack's heart that he'll be in isolation once again and no one to reach out to.

With the winter spirit so lost in thoughts. He didn't notice an incoming obstacle up ahead. He hit his head straight in a bark of the tree. He lost control of the wind and hit his head hard on the barren ground. His head spun and hammered with pain. He couldn't get up from his head hurting so much. His vision was swimming and he couldn't make out what were his surroundings. The more he tried to focus the more agonised he is from his headache. Both of his hands were clasped at his head tightly. Jack smelled blood and removed one of his hands to find it covered in blood. He gasped in shock as he didn't expect the injury to be so serious. He slowly tried to get up but he felt so dizzy. It was a struggle as his body tried to pull him back down again. He reached out for his staff as a comfort and as a support him up. That's when he heard a scream some distance away. He flipped his head slowly in the direction of the scream.

Although he was still in a daze, he summoned the wind to lift him over to that direction. The blood from his injury was starting to dribble down his face but he ignored it. The priority is to get to the source of the sound. His flight there was unsteady as he slowly keeps sinking to the ground once in a while but managed to regain his balance. He looked around and saw a house slowly breaking apart. The roofs were crumbling apart and the pillars cracking and ready to give in at any moment. The whole house was shaking violently, as if it was ready to be demolished within seconds. The windows were shattered from the fierce force and its fragments landed on the ground with a horrible cracking sound. He flew through one of the broken windows of the house and looked around to find the source of the scream. He landed on the ground and started to glance around quickly.

The whole place was a wreck as everything was destroyed. Ranging from broken mirrors, holes on the ground from the debris that fell from the ceiling. Furniture around the room was already smashed to smithereens or in large chunks that would seem impossible to mend.

The room could collapse at any moment. So Jack had to act fast and rescue the child and escape here as soon as possible. He felt a rush of pain in his head and squinted his eyes hard. One hand leading up to his head as a comfort. He shook his head gently and focused at the matter at hand. He gathered strength to hinder the pain away and started to summon the wind. It lifted him up and he flew through the hallways of the house while calling out to the screaming child.

"Hey kid! Can you hear me? Say something!" Jack strained to call out as his vision was swimming.

The building was breaking apart with the walls and ceiling cracking while making those incredibly squeaky sounds. The structure was getting weaker and weaker. Jack panicked and quickened up his pace. Out of nowhere, a huge wooden support from the ceiling and didn't manage to capture Jack's attention. Plummeted at his back harshly and breaking his flight. Jack landed on the ground by the powerful impact. Jack gasped and cried out in pain softly. He whipped his head behind him to find a large piece of wood above his back. His back throbbed with excruciating pain causing Jack to hiss silently in agony.

He used both of his hands in an effort to lift the heavy debris off his back. He pushed with all his might but lay back at the ground panting heavily. He could see black spots in his vision and his senses slowly disappearing. He couldn't fight it back anymore as his exhaustion and aching of his head and back.

"N-no… I can't give up now… I need to save that child…nngh…" Jack thought as he moaned.

He closed his eyes slowly as he surrendered to his own demise. He met once with darkness yet again.


End file.
